The Price of Refusal
by Moony3003
Summary: Dean learns the price of his continued refusal to let Michael in. Warnings - Contains slash and drug content. Don't like, don't read. Tag to episode 5.04.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me. Just borrowing for a little fun.

* * *

Warning: Contains oral sex (slash) and drugs. Don't like, please don't read.

* * *

A/N: I was watching 5.04 - The End again yesterday and this came to mind. I'm sorry.

* * *

The Price of Refusal

Dean felt his stomach flip.

The way Castiel had spoken of his future self's torturing ways as though it were normal, as though it were an every day, regular occurrence. It immediately took him back to when he were Alastair's clone in the pit. He berated his future self for bringing that part of him back to life. He had hoped it wouldn't rear its ugly head again.

'God, he was a dick!'

Dean knew he was speaking of himself but he would never and wasn't going to turn into that. It was just hard to see the resemblance between him and that heartless bastard who looked and talked like he did.

As Dean made the trek back to the cabin he was using while he was here, which, of course he hoped was temporary, his mind suddenly went into overdrive. Zachariah had sent him here to get him to say yes to Michael. Instantly, Dean wondered if it was real or some kind of angel mind-fuck, designed for one purpose. Their purpose.

So far, talking to his future self wasn't much help and Dean knew he would have to go elsewhere. Quickly coming to a stop, he found himself looking in the direction of Castiel's cabin. A glowing light could be seen but Dean didn't know if it meant anything.

Figuring it was worth trying to get answers and worth a shot, he walked up the steps quickly and to the doorway. Poking his head around the inside, Dean noticed the light was coming from a small lamp on the table but the room was empty. Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise. Just hours ago Castiel had been speaking of orgies which in itself was shockingly disturbing.

"Cas?" rasped Dean as he lurked through the room, trying to find some sort of sign of the former angel. Just like on many hunts, an odd feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach, telling him that something was wrong.

"Cas?" he tried again.

There was still no response. Venturing further into the room, he looked at all the things Castiel had acquired while being here. So far, Dean had seen nothing he recognised except for a silver ring. A slight frown appeared on his face as he picked it up. It was his, well, belonged to his future self anyway. The question of why it was here instantly came to mind and he realised that his future self wasn't wearing it when they spoke. He wasn't wearing the amulet either.

'Did I... he give this to him?'

For some reason, the question rattled him. Always had he liked Castiel but... never had he dwelled on this before. Just then, a sound reached him, making him stop dead in all his movements. It was barely audible and at first he wasn't able to distinguish anything but as he still and everything seemed to get quieter, he heard it.

Groaning.

Low, sultry groaning.

A gasp followed in between the throaty noises and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was making the sounds. Castiel. It made Dean tense. Perhaps there was an orgy going on after all. He just figured there would have been a little more noise. Knowing it was a bad time, Dean headed for the door.

"Uh, D-Dean... please... I want it..."

A few steps away from the door entrance, Dean stopped. He stopped breathing and his blood ran cold. His future self was in there... with Castiel... doing... something. Dean only dared to take a lighter breath as he tried to figure this out. Why was Castiel making those noises with him, future Dean in the room?

The obvious answer danced in front of him but Dean did everything he could to shake the image of Castiel and his future self bang- no, there was so much wrong with that sentence.

"God, you're a whore."

The sound of his own voice sounded so... alien to him, so unlike his own. Another moan sounded and Dean held his breath again. Castiel was moaning like a bitch in heat... and other Dean was in there with him.

A number of scenarios flashed through his mind, ranging from stupid to strange and right down to pornographic. The questions of how and why played on loop as he was unable to come to any satisfactory conclusions.

As though just noticing it, a doorframe across the room became noticeable and Dean realised they must be in there. It must be where the bed is. Without realising, Dean walked towards it, curiosity filling his senses. The doorframe was without a door, just more beads hanging down the front and very quietly, Dean stood to the side and pulled them apart, just enough to see into the room.

But what Dean saw was similar to what he expected... without the pornographic imagery, that is.

He saw Castiel on his knees and the other Dean near the window, standing, looking at the disgraced angel with a look of lust and something close to disappointment on his face. But in an instant, the disappointed look was gone and went unnoticed by the angel, still kneeling on the floor, looking at Dean's legs and it seemed neither of them had noticed him.

"Don't think I didn't notice, Cas," he heard his other self say, his voice deeper than usual.

The angel seemed to force air into his lungs before speaking. "Notice what?"

A scoff sounded. "What was it you said? 'I like past you.' I did notice, Cas. The way you looked at him."

Castiel just shrugged, not caring what it looked like. "Well, you're not that person anymore, Dean. You've changed. I'm not saying for the worst but you have."

"It's amazing how much you've changed too, Cas," said Dean approaching and bending down so they were level. He leaned close and his lips hovered close to Castiel's, teasing him which the angel didn't seem to appreciate. A hand wrapped itself in Dean's grey shirt, trying to bring him closer but the hunter was stronger, managing to keep himself away. "You're such a liar."

Dean shoved Castiel's hand off him and he stood up again, walking away. A groan of disappointment sounded in Castiel's throat as his blue eyes remained glued to him.

"If you're not going to give me that, do you have something else for me?"

"Give you what?" asked Dean edgily.

"You know what," said Castiel in a deadpan tone. "It's been a long time since you've touched me."

"You don't need me for that, anymore. You've got your harem girls who worship the ground you walk on."

Dean's tone was bitter and sounded as though he meant for it to be hurtful. It was clear he had succeeded as Castiel sobbed quietly.

"Dean... please..."

"But as it turns out," started Dean, moving towards Castiel again. "I do have something else for you." As though to emphasise his point, Dean shoved a hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small yellow tube. Instantly, Castiel's eyes widened, showing his interest. Without hesitation, he reached out to take it but Dean snatched it back from his reach and tutted disapprovingly. "Uh-uh, Cas, you need to do something for me."

"Like what?" the angel asked quickly, as though willing to do it, no matter what it was.

With his free hand, Dean ran it down his jeans, rubbing the side of his groin suggestively. The message couldn't have been clear, to Castiel or the Dean still just outside the door watching, his green eyes going wider with each new thing revealed to him. Licking his lips quickly, Castiel gave it hardly any thought before he reached up and undid the jeans with more elegance than past Dean thought he possessed.

In another quick movement, the Dean in the doorway watched as his double's dick was gently pulled out from the confines of his jeans and boxers. Castiel's mouth was on him in seconds. Instantly, Dean bucked his hips, dropped the bottle of pills and took hold of Castiel's head, roughly pulling and pushing it, his knuckles turning white.

Seeing the look on his face as he watched the angel give him a blow job, past Dean continued to stare. Feeling as though it were almost an outer body experience. His skin tingled lightly as goose bumps lined his arms and blood rushed to his groin, making his own arousal known. He swallowed hard, trying to feel ashamed that the scene was getting to him.

"Fuck, just like that," Dean muttered, his breath quickening.

Past Dean felt the words echo in his head. Just like that. It was that quick he felt himself ache as he went so much without a touch. The only thing he felt capable of doing was staring at the angel whose pace quickened and Dean began to buck much faster.

It was then Dean realised it. His future self was fucking Castiel's mouth like he owned it. The scene was a revelation but he couldn't imagine himself using the angel in such a manner, no matter how frustrated his was.

In one quick motion, he held Castiel's head still as a broken, strangled moan escaped his lips, signalling his had gone over the edge. Castiel attempted to jerk back as Dean came into his mouth but the hunter's grip was firm. He was held in position for another few seconds as he rode out his orgasm and letting it die down but soon enough, he released Castiel who wretched his head away, spitting out something beside the mattress which Dean knew was his come.

"See, Cas, you're not useless?" said Dean stuffing himself back into his pants and doing them up roughly. "What are you worried about?"

Castiel wiped his mouth against the back of his hand and weakly muttered something, most of which was unintelligible.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean quipped. "Want more? Wanted to be fucked instead?"

The angel shook his head, finding the right words seemed to be hard. "No, I- I just want..."

The desperation in his voice was almost painful and Dean couldn't listen to him beg any longer. He picked up the bottle of assorted pills he had dropped and thrusted them into Castiel's hand. He hovered at his ear and whispered to him. "Let me know when you'd like some more."

The sound of pills filled the room as Castiel ripped out the lid and dry swallowed many of them at once. Still in the doorway, Dean watched his other self walk through the doorway, his smirk widening at seeing him but he continued on without a word.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Dean. "Look at what you've done to him."

The other Dean stopped mid step, turning to look back at him before replying. "He's the addict here, Dean. He just has to work for his supply." He paused before saying more. It was clear he noticed his arousal. "Oh, by the way, he can help you out with that. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to."

Shock ran through Dean's system. He had no intention of using Castiel in such a crude manner. Anger still coursed through him as he watched his future self leave. Many words came to mind but none of them would leave his mouth.

"Dean...?"

A breath caught in Dean's throat as the broken sound reached him. Stepping into the room, he glanced around the mess and eventually spotted the angel. He was slumped against the wall, seeming to be resting his eyes. One arm lay by his side, unmoving while the other moved along the floor, the nails scratching against the boards, as though trying to reach him.

Dean didn't hesitate in his step towards the former angel and sat down heavily beside him. The hand on the floor moved to his arm, seeking out his hand. Dean quickly moved and grabbed hold of Castiel's hand and put it back on the floor, leaving his resting on top. A contented sigh escaped Castiel's pale lips.

After a few minutes, Dean was sure the pills were beginning to work. Moving his hand from under Dean's, he placed it on the hunter's leg and slowly moved down. "I could take care of that for you," he said half way down, his voice low and guttural.

Dean grabbed his hand again and held it tightly. "No, no," he muttered quickly. "No, that's not necessary."

Another sigh sounded from Castiel as he put his head back and closed his eyes. "Later then..."

After a few more minutes, Dean felt Castiel's hand in his slacken and he guessed the angel had passed out. But Dean stayed where he was, still grasping Castiel's hand. Part of him didn't want to let it go. It was warm, soft, and... almost human. He knew Castiel had always been in a human body but his touch before wasn't very human feeling.

Leaning his head against the wall, Dean closed his own eyes. The time he had spent here so far almost felt as though it had been weeks, not days. Opening his eyes slowly, he turned his head and focused upon Castiel. Dean made himself a promise that when he got back to his own time, he would make sure Castiel knew he was appreciated and that this doesn't ever happen.


End file.
